Jigoku Hime
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Kau membenci seseorang? Hubungi saja Jigoku Hime, maka kau bisa mengirimkan orang tersebut ke neraka. Oneshot, threesome, based from Jigoku Shoujo. RnR please  XD


Keterangan ada di author's note, paling bawah ya, hehe~ XD –plak-

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya - Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae © Hiroshi Watanabe & Ken'ichi Kanemaki **

On this fic: OOC, human name, fem!Japan, based from Jigoku Shoujo, POV muncul tiba-tiba (?), flashback, dll.

* * *

**Jigoku Hime (Hell Princess)**

**

* * *

**

"Eh, memangnya rumor tentang Jigoku Hime itu benar-benar sungguhan ya?"

"Ih aku jadi takut! Aku tidak mau dikirim ke neraka!"

"Ah itu bohong, aku yakin.."

Semua anak-anak kelas 2-D di Saigawara High School sibuk membicarakan tentang rumor yang aneh dan menyeramkan. Ya, rumor tentang Jigoku Hime atau Putri Neraka. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa itu benar, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa itu omong kosong. Jigoku Hime adalah seorang putri yang bisa mengirimkan orang yang kau benci ke neraka. Melalui situs Jigoku Tsushin yang hanya bisa dibuka tepat jam 12 malam, kau tinggal memasukkan nama orang yang kau benci dan mendapatkan sebuah boneka jerami. Jika simpul merah yang mengikat diboneka itu kau lepas, maka orang yang kau benci akan dijatuhkan ke neraka.

Honda Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengar ocehan teman-temannya, entah dia percaya atau tidak. Dia menatap keluar di mana tempat duduknya dekat dengan jendela kelas. Rumor itu mulai beredar sejak 3 minggu yang lalu dan rumor itu pun langsung heboh seketika diseluruh penjuru kota Saigawara. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Benarkah itu?

"Hai Sakura! Kenapa kau melamun saja?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ehehe.. tidak ada apa-apa kok, Alfred-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

Pemuda berkacamata yang mengagetkan Sakura tadi bernama Alfred F. Jones. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika, dia dan keluarganya pindah karena ayahnya ada urusan pekerjaan. Meskipun dari Amerika, Alfred juga lumayan lancar berbahasa Jepang. Dia pernah bercerita kalau dia pernah les privat bahasa Jepang.

Dan sejak Alfred pindah ke sini, dia sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Entah itu karena Sakura memang ketua kelas yang dulu memandunya atau karena Sakura memang teman yang baik, tapi Sakura tetap senang berteman dengannya.

Alfred duduk dimeja sebelah Sakura, "Oh ya, kau percaya tidak dengan rumor Jigoku Hime?"

"Aku tidak tahu, haha~ percaya tidak percaya deh!" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hee.. kau ini bagaimana sih? Percaya atau tidak?" tanya Alfred ngotot.

Sakura hanya tertawa, membuat Alfred menggembungkan pipinya karena jengkel. Namun dibalik tawa Sakura itu, sebenarnya ada sebuah rahasia besar.

**-x-**

_Aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Alfred-san. Mungkin inilah kepribadian yang ada pada diriku ketika di sekolah, namun jika aku sudah berubah wujud.. kepribadianku yang sebenarnya akan muncul. Dan mungkin juga, teman-teman akan terkejut jika mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah.._

_Jigoku Hime yang dibicarakan itu._

**-x-**

Ya, Honda Sakura adalah Jigoku Hime yang sedang menjadi rumor masyarakat di kota Saigawara. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah menjadi Jigoku Hime selama 400 tahun. Namun, 2 tahun setelah tinggal di Saigawara, dia dibunuh seseorang yang bisa merasakan aura hitam darinya. Meskipun begitu, arwahnya tetap masih hidup. Kemudian dia mencari tubuh baru dan dia mendapatkan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Pemilik tubuh itu diperkirakan adalah tubuh seorang pendeta kuil yang bernama Honda Kiku. Tanpa ragu, Sakura merasuki tubuh Kiku dan hidup kembali sebagai Jigoku Hime.

Para pengikutnya pun juga siap membantu kembali setelah berpura-pura menjadi manusia biasa. Wang Yao, Lee, dan Meimei.

Tetapi, Sakura mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Orang itu bersekolah di Saigawara High School. Untuk memata-matainya, Sakura berpura-pura menjadi murid di sekolah itu dan mencari orang tersebut. Setelah ada 3 bulan berada di sekolah itu, Sakura menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Arthur Kirkland, kelas 2-A. Ketua OSIS, pemuda blasteran Inggris-Jepang, baik hati dan cerdas.

Namun, ketika Sakura memata-matainya, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Arthur. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk akrab dengan Arthur dengan cara menjadi anggota OSIS. Hasilnya, Sakura berhasil menjadi teman dekat Arthur.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sakura sedang mengganti sepatunya di loker, tiba-tiba ada yang menghampirinya yaitu sang ketua OSIS. Perasaan Sakura langsung merekah melihat senyuman Arthur yang khas, tapi perasaan itu langsung dia hilangkan karena dia sadar bahwa Arthur adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"A-ah.. Sakura, kau pulang sendirian?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya, ada apa, Arthur-san?" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Arthur menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ehm.. bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Kau mau?"

Mendengar itu, Sakura merasa senang dan menerima ajakan Arthur. Oh, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia jadi begitu bahagia bila bersama dengan Arthur? Apakah dia.. jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bermata hijau itu?

Sambil berjalan pulang, mereka saling mengobrol. Obrolan mereka penuh tawa yang menyenangkan, tetapi itu berubah sejak Arthur menanyakan tentang..

"Sakura, kau pastinya tahu kan tentang rumor Jigoku Hime?" tanya Arthur.

Oh, jangan menanyakan hal itu disaat seperti ini.

Arthur melanjutkan, "Teman-teman pun merasa takut akan dikirim ke neraka olehnya. Aku ingin menanyakan padamu. Apa kau.. takut jika seandainya kau dipilih sebagai orang yang dibenci dan dimasukkan ke neraka?"

Sakura tertunduk, diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus bilang tidak takut karena Jigoku Hime adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Jika aku memang punya dosa besar, mungkin aku akan takut dengan neraka. Tapi jika aku tidak bersalah dan seseorang menbenciku, mungkin aku tidak akan takut." jawab Sakura tanpa melihat Arthur.

Arthur tercengang mendengarnya. Hebat, perempuan ini hebat. Dia tidak takut akan neraka. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Arthur langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Wajah Sakura memerah, apa-apaan ini?

"A-Arthur-san! Apa yang kau.." hardik Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin kau dimasukkan ke neraka oleh Jigoku Hime. Aku ingin melindungimu dari Jigoku Hime. Karena.. aku.. karena aku menyayangimu." Jawab Arthur dengan nada agak gugup.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, jepitan bunga krisan yang dipakai dirambutnya sedikit miring karena terdorong oleh pelukan Arthur. Oh, inikah yang disebut cinta? Selama bertugas sebagai Jigoku Hime selama 400 tahun, Sakura belum pernah merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia memeluk balik Arthur yang masih memeluknya.

"Arthur-san.. aishiteru.."

Jalan itu agak sepi dan hening di sore hari. Tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada seseorang di sana. Seorang pemuda berkacamata melihat mereka berdua dari balik tembok jalan. Tangannya terkepal, matanya menyiratkan rasa kebencian.

"Arthur.. ternyata kau.. benar-benar brengsek!"

Pemuda itu langsung berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua. Dia marah, dia kesal, dia benci. Dia marah karena gadis yang dia sukai telah direbut oleh orang lain. Dia kesal karena usahanya untuk bersaing dengan sang ketua OSIS sia-sia. Dan dia benci.. karena sang ketua OSIS diam-diam menaruh hati pada Honda Sakura dan langsung mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan.. membalas dendam.

* * *

"Ojou.."

Wang Yao melihat Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan bola temari. Seperti inilah Sakura jika sudah di rumah, kepribadiannya sebagai Jigoku Hime kembali. Diam dan penuh misteri. Wang Yao, Lee, dan Meimei pun sudah memakluminya dari dulu. Karena takdir sebagai Jigoku Hime, Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

"Ojou-sama, bagaimana dengan pemuda yang kau anggap berbahaya itu?" tanya Meimei yang berbalut cheong sam panjang berwarna biru pucat nan seksi.

"Dia mencintaiku." jawabnya singkat.

Mendengar itu Lee langsung merespon, "Apa? Pemuda itu mencintaimu, Ojou-sama? Apa tidak berbahaya jika bersama dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura membalas singkat, "Dia tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Tapi.. dia bisa merasakan aura kehadiran anda." sela Wang Yao.

Tiba-tiba saja, komputer penerima pesan dari Jigoku Tsushin berbunyi. Sakura yang tadi duduk langsung berdiri untuk berganti pakaian.

**-x-**

Jantung Alfred berdetak hebat. Baru saja dia memasukkan nama seseorang yang dibencinya di situs Jigoku Tsushin. Dia tinggal menunggu datangnya Jigoku Hime.

Kesabaran Alfred sudah habis. Dia sudah sangat marah kepada musuhnya, yang tak lain adalah Arthur. Dia dan Arthur memang sudah jadi musuh sejak dirinya masuk ke Saigawara High School. Mereka jadi saling bermusuhan sejak insiden itu. Insiden dimana Alfred selalu dihalang-halangi oleh Arthur agar tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Pertama, ketika Alfred ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota OSIS. Dia tidak terpilih karena formulir pendaftarannya hilang, padahal dia sudah mengisinya dengan lengkap dan memberikannya kepada sekretaris OSIS. Lalu dia tahu saat Arthur keluar dari ruangan OSIS dan sedang meremuk-remukkan sebuah kertas lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Alfred merasa bahwa kertas yang diremukkan oleh Arthur tadi adalah kertas penting. Dia pun langsung mengambil kertas yang masih diatas permukaan itu dan membukanya.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat, bahwa kertas itu adalah formulir pendaftaran OSIS yang diisinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Alfred berniat ingin melaporkan hal ini kepada wali kelasnya. Sendirian, dia datang ke ruang guru dan menceritakan hal itu. Namun, tidak ada respon positif yang diterimanya, wali kelasnya malah berpikir bahwa Arthur yang ketua OSIS tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Alfred tetap keras menceritakan hal tersebut. Tapi sia-sia saja, yang ada dia dikeluarkan dari ruang guru secara paksa.

Tidak tinggal diam, akhirnya Alfred ingin menuntutnya langsung kepada Arthur.

* * *

"Arthur Kirkland, maaf kalau aku menganggu waktumu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Alfred mulai berbasa-basi, raut wajahnya tetap serius.

Arthur memandangnya dingin, "Apa itu? Kalau tidak penting, aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi."

"Apa kau yang membuang formulir pendaftaran OSIS milikku sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk keanggotaan OSIS?" tanya Alfred tajam.

"Cih, kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu? Lowongan untuk menjadi anggota OSIS sudah diumumkan sejak 2 minggu sebelum kau pindah kemari dan berakhir seminggu kemudian setelah kau masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku berpikir rasanya tidak adil jika murid baru masuk anggota OSIS daripada murid yang sudah lama mendaftarkan dirinya." jawab Arthur dengan tatapan sinis.

Alfred menarik kerah seragam Arthur, "Jadi hanya karena itu kau membuang formulir pendaftaran yang sudah aku isi itu? Biadab!"

Seketika, tinju pun melayang ke wajah Arthur sampai membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Alfred sudah tidak kuat menahan kekesalannya. Arthur mengelus pipinya dan berdiri, lalu meninggalkan Alfred yang masih kesal.

Arthur tersenyum licik, "Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu, bersiaplah."

* * *

Setelah insiden itu, Alfred mulai merasakan bahwa dirinya dihalang-halangi. Karena dia gagal masuk keanggotaan OSIS, dia mencoba untuk masuk keanggotaan ekskul kendo. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa masuk ekskul kendo, alasannya karena dia belum memiliki teknik dasar. Alfred heran dengan alasan tersebut, namun diterimanya dengan lapang dada. Kendo tidak bisa, dia mencoba ekskul sepak bola. Sayang, dia tidak bisa masuk ke ekskul itu karena pemain harus fokus berlatih untuk pertandingan.

Tetap optimis, Alfred terus mendaftarkan dirinya ke berbagai ekskul. Tapi tidak ada satu pun ekskul yang mau menerimanya, SATU pun tidak ada. Karena berbagai macam tolakan yang diterimanya, Alfred menyerah. Memang sungguh aneh kalau tidak ada satu ekskul pun yang tidak mau menerimanya. Entah kenapa, pikirannya malah melayang ke insiden di mana dia dan Arthur berkelahi.

"_Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu, bersiaplah."_

Alfred curiga, jangan-jangan ini adalah perbuatan Arthur. Dia teringat kata-kata terakhir Arthur, mungkin saja dugaannya benar. Kebetulan sekali, keesokan harinya dia berpapasan berlawan arah dengan Arthur. Alfred melihat wajah Arthur dengan penuh kebencian, Arthur hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidak diterima? Menyakitkan bukan?" kata Arthur dan melewati Alfred begitu saja.

Dan sejak saat itu, Alfred tidak lagi saling bertatap muka maupun berbicara pada Arthur. Ya, kebencian sudah tertanam dihatinya.

Satu lagi, yang paling menyakitkan. Arthur merebut gadis yang selama ini dia temui setiap hari dan.. disukainya. Honda Sakura, dia menyukai ketua kelasnya yang ramah itu. Alfred selalu bertemu dengan Sakura setiap hari, selalu mengobrol dengannya setiap hari. Tapi kenapa harus Arthur yang mendapatkan Sakura? Oh, ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Alfred langsung menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berkimono hitam yang bermotif bola temari, berobi biru gelap, dan rambut pendek gadis itu berhiaskan pita merah darah.

"Kau.. Jigoku Hime?" tanya Alfred tidak percaya, ternyata Jigoku Hime benar-benar ada.

"Terimalah ini." gadis bermata merah itu memberikan sebuah boneka jerami kepada Alfred, Alfred mengambilnya dengan perasaan takut.

"Jika simpul merah itu kau lepas, maka orang yang kau benci akan dikirim ke neraka. Tapi, setelah kau melepaskan simpul itu, kau akan ditandai dan akan membayar balasannya." kata Jigoku Hime dengan suara yang datar dan misterius.

"Ditandai? Membayar balasan?" tanya Alfred bingung.

Jigoku Hime melanjutkan, "Sebagai balasannya, jiwamu juga akan masuk ke neraka. Itu kalau kau sudah meninggal nanti. Kau tidak dapat pergi ke surga dan akan terikat dalam neraka."

Mata Alfred terbelalak lebar, "A-apa?"

Namun dalam satu kedipan mata, Jigoku Hime sudah menghilang entah kemana. Alfred melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada. Lalu dia melihat tangannya yang memegang boneka jerami berwarna hitam itu. Ternyata, Jigoku Hime benar-benar ada.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Saigawara High School mulai kembali ramai dengan murid-murid yang ingin belajar. Lagipula, OSIS akan mengumumkan sesuatu ketika istirahat nanti. Mengetahui itu, Alfred jadi semakin benci saja dengan OSIS, terutama sang ketua. Tidak hanya itu, kejadian di mana Arthur memeluk Sakura pun masih terbayang dipikirannya. Ah, hari ini sungguh suram.

Alfred melihat Sakura yang sedang membaca buku dikursinya. Ingin tahu, Alfred menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Sakura~ sedang apa nih?" sapa Alfred disamping Sakura.

"Eh.. aku sedang melihat-lihat buku saja kok." balas Sakura ramah.

Alfred melihat sampul buku yang dipegang Sakura, "Buku apa itu?"

"Buku tentang teh, aku dipinjami Arthur-san. Katanya aku bisa membuat teh yang sedap dengan buku ini." kata Sakura tersenyum, sambil memeluk buku itu.

Oh, betapa mirisnya. Sakura benar-benar sudah tertambat di hati Arthur, sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"O-oh.. begitukah? Ternyata Arthur baik juga ya, hehe.." respon Alfred dengan rasa terpaksa.

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya, hihi~ oh ya, nanti OSIS akan mengumumkan sesuatu di aula untuk semua murid saat jam istirahat nanti. Jangan lupa ya!"

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, walau sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin melakukannya.

**-x-**

Pertemuan di aula sudah berakhir. Akhirnya Alfred ikut juga karena diajak oleh Sakura. Ternyata hanya pengumuman tentang pesta ulang tahun sekolah yang tinggal sebulan lagi. Walau Alfred ikut ke aula, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan. Dalam pikirannya terus terpikir tentang Jigoku Hime dan boneka jerami itu sekarang ada di saku seragamnya.

Alfred terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Lepas atau tidak? Jika simpul merahnya dilepas sekarang, Arthur akan masuk ke neraka. Tapi, sekarang Alfred belum ada keinginan untuk melenyapkan Arthur. Perasaannya masih tenang.

Setelah meninggalkan aula sekolah, Alfred berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Sayangnya, untuk menuju tempat itu, dia harus melewati ruang OSIS yang dibencinya itu. Dengan acuh, Alfred melewati ruang OSIS. Tiba-tiba saja..

"Arthur-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara itu, Alfred kembali berjalan kebelakang dan mengintip lewat kaca kecil pintu ruangan itu. Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang dipojokkan ke tembok oleh seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah.. Arthur.

"Kenapa tadi kau pergi ke aula bersama anak pindahan itu?" tanya Arthur marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak apa-apa kan aku mengajak teman baikku ke aula!" balas Sakura membela diri.

Arthur menggertakan giginya, marah bagaikan singa. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berada di bahu Sakura pun bergerak ke leher gadis itu. Sakura menatap Arthur dengan ketakutan, sedangkan Arthur tetap terbakar dalam emosinya.

"Seseorang yang telah melanggar peraturan, akan mendapat hukumannya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Arthur mencekik leher Sakura dengan sangat kencang. Sakura meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi Arthur tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"A-Arthur-san! Lepas.. kan! Aku ti-tidak.. bisa be-bernapas.." kata Sakura memohon dengan terengah-engah.

Melihat penyiksaan itu, Alfred panik. Dia ingin menolong Sakura, tapi ada hal yang menahan untuk gadis yang disukainya itu. Lalu, Alfred teringat sesuatu.

**Boneka jerami.**

Alfred mengeluarkan boneka itu dari sakunya. Boneka jerami.. Jigoku Hime..

"Jigoku Hime, tolonglah Sakura!" seru Alfred dalam hati.

Seketika, boneka jerami itu menghilang dan simpul merah itu terbang. Tak luput juga, Arthur sang ketua OSIS lenyap. Alfred langsung membuka pintu dan mendapatkan Sakura yang pingsan karena terlalu lama dicekik.

"Sakura.. Sakura!"

Tetapi, siapa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sakura sang Jigoku Hime meninggalkan tubuhnya sementara dan pergi bertugas menenggelamkan Arthur ke neraka?

**-x-**

Lapangan tandus dan gersang, angin dan debu pun berhembus kencang. Entah kenapa Arthur bisa ada di sini. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya, tidak ada apa siapapun di sana. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, ada akar yang tumbuh dari bawah Arthur dan tumbuh merambat dengan cepat. Sayangnya, tubuh Arthur terikat di akar itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Arthur kaget.

Kemudian, datanglah tiga orang pengikut Jigoku Hime yang akan menyiksa sang korban. Meimei berjalan menghampiri Arthur dan memegang leher Arthur dengan satu tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya Arthur, ketika setengah badan wanita itu berubah menjadi tulang. Tangan yang berubah jadi tulang itu pun mencekik leher Arthur.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya sakit kan?" tanya Meimei tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

Kemudian, akar yang membelenggu Arthur terlepas dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan lehernya mengeluarkan darah. Tidak sampai di situ, siksaan yang lain pun menanti. Sebuah roda kereta kuda besar seketika menghantam Arthur yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"ARGH!"

Arthur merasakan tulang punggungnya remuk karena roda besar itu melintasinya secara cepat. Dengan terseok-seok, Arthur menggerakan badannya untuk menghindari roda itu. Tetapi, roda itu kembali menghantam Arthur hingga dia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau telah melukai perasaan Ojou-sama." kata Lee didepan wajah Arthur.

"Kau juga telah menyakiti perasaan murid pindahan itu, benar-benar hina." tambah Meimei.

"Ojou, sekarang saatnya." panggil Wang Yao.

Gadis berkimono hitam dan berpita merah darah pun muncul tiba-tiba didepan Arthur. Karena sudah sangat kesakitan, Arthur tidak bisa bicara dan hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup orang yang berbicara tadi.

Sang Jigoku Hime berlutut dan mengelus-elus wajah Arthur, kemudian mengucapkan mantra yang biasa diucapkannya.

"_**Wahai sosok yang kebingungan dalam kegelapan dan menyedihkan.. sudah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia.. jiwa yang terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa..**_

_**Ippen.. shindemiru?"**_

**-x-**

Sebuah perahu melintas di sungai yang berhiaskan lampion-lampion yang mengapung. Cahaya yang ada hanyalah berasal dari sebuah bayangan kelopak bunga sakura, sisanya gelap dan hitam.

"Sakura.. ternyata benar dugaanku kalau kau Jigoku Hime." kata Arthur lirih yang sedang terbaring dan terikat oleh akar di perahu itu.

Sang Jigoku Hime hanya diam, terus mengayuh perahu sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sakura, jawab aku. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu sejak kau pindah ke Saigawara, ternyata kau memang kejam. Kau putri neraka yang selalu mengi-"

"Dan kau berbahaya untukku." sela Sakura tanpa menatap Arthur, terus memandang ke depan. Nalurinya sebagai Jigoku Hime berjalan, berbeda dengan dirinya yang berada di sekolah.

Arthur menghela nafas, "Berbahaya ya? Beruntung sekali kau, aku dikirimkan murid pindahan itu ke nerakamu. Selain aku bisa merasakan aura Jigoku Hime, aku juga bisa mengetahui siapa yang meminta tolong kepadamu. Dan salah satunya adalah murid pindahan itu, Alfred F. Jones."

"Dendam ini.. akan membawamu ke neraka."

Saat itulah, Arthur terakhir kalinya menatap sosok cantik Honda Sakura, sang Jigoku Hime.

* * *

Sudah 3 hari, berita tentang hilangnya ketua OSIS tersebar. Tidak hanya itu, berita tentang penyiksaan Sakura juga tersebar luas di sekolah. Teman-teman sekelas merasa kasihan dengan Sakura yang sekarang sikapnya berbeda, dia jadi lebih diam dan murung. Mereka menawarkan apa saja yang bisa membuat Sakura senang, tapi Sakura menolak tawaran tersebut. Teman-teman pun hanya bisa membantu menghiburnya dengan doa.

Alfred melihat Sakura dari mejanya, sejak kejadian itu Sakura jadi berbeda sekali. Dia teringat, ketika dia menolong Sakura saat itu.

Karena Sakura tak kunjung sadar, Alfred berlari ke ruang kesehatan dan memanggil dokter guru yang berjaga di situ. Hasutan yang Arthur sebarkan juga sampai ke dokter tersebut, sehingga awalnya sang dokter tidak percaya. Tetapi setelah Alfred menarik dokter tersebut ke ruang OSIS, dokter itu mulai percaya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Alfred. Alfred merasa lega dan mulai merasakan bahwa pintu kebebasan mulai terbuka baginya.

Ditambah lagi, setelah bangun dari pingsannya, Sakura menceritakan semua ketakutannya kepada dokter guru. Itu memperkuat penjelasan Alfred. Dokter mengerti dan memberitahukan hal itu kepada wali kelas dan guru-guru lainnya, sampai berita itu tersebar ke semua penjuru sekolah.

"Alfred-san, kata dokter.. kau yang menolongku?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya.

Alfred mengangguk, "Iya, aku melihat dari pintu kalau kau disiksa oleh Arthur. Tenang saja, sekarang Arthur sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia sudah dikirimkan ke neraka oleh Jigoku Hime."

Sakura tecengang lalu memeluk Alfred sambil menangis, "Arigatou, Alfred-san."

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Ketua OSIS yang menyiksa Sakura belum ditemukan juga. Berita baru pun bertambah lagi, hanya untuk kelas 2-D. Honda Sakura, ketua kelas 2-D dan anggota OSIS, pindah sekolah.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku tidak bisa lama bersama kalian. Tapi.. terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman yang baik untukku." pesan terakhir Sakura terucap didepan kelas.

Sakura membungkuk dan melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Wali kelas mereka memberitahukan bahwa Sakura mengalami trauma, karena itulah dia pindah sekolah. Teman-teman di kelas 2-D merasa iba dan kehilangan, pasalnya Sakura adalah ketua kelas yang ramah dan tangguh. Sosok yang bisa menjadi panutan.

Alfred merasa sedih karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura harus pindah sekolah. Ah, dia ingin bisa terus bersama gadis yang disukainya itu, tapi kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan. Alfred menunduk dan menulis sesuatu dibelakang buku tulisnya. Dan sepertinya Alfred belum menyadari, didadanya terdapat sebuah tanda hitam. Tanda dari Jigoku Hime.

**-x-**

Sakura berjalan keluar sendirian dari gedung sekolah. Di gerbang sekolah sudah menunggu tiga orang pengikutnya yang setia.

"Ojou, mari kita pulang." ajak Wang Yao.

Meimei mengangguk, "Tugas Ojou-sama sudah selesai kan?"

Sakura berhenti didepan mereka, "Selesai, dia sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Tapi tugas rutin kita belum selesai kan? Hehe.." tambah Lee.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. Dalam sekejap, mereka semua menghilang dari tempat itu.

**-x-**

_**Anata no urami.. Harashimasu..**_

_**

* * *

**_

Oke, ini gila. Multichap belom selesai udah bikin oneshot duluan, gak jelas pula lagi lah. Hadoh! –plak- ini gegara nuntasin nonton Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae, bawaannya horror mulu. Udah gitu nonton MAD video AlfredxKikuxArthur di Vimeo, nambah jadi aja idenya. Wkwkwk~ yup, oneshot ini awalnya mau aku jadiin AsaKiku lho. Tapi konfliknya kurang seru, jadi dibikin threesome aja deh. AlfredxKikuxArthur, threesome favorit! \o/

Terus, kenapa aku bikin Kiku di sini jadi Sakura alias fem!Japan? Ini gegara nonton MAD video AsaKiku, yang bikin MAD itu ngedit OP-nya Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori. Ceritanya Kiku di situ jadi Jigoku Shoujo-nya, scene diawal dia pake pita lho~ xD oh, ada keterangan tambahan. Ceritanya Arthur di sini kayak Yuzuki, dia bisa ngerasain orang-orang yang minta tolong sama Jigoku Shoujo. Lalu Wang Yao di sini jadi Wanyuudo, Lee (HK) jadi Ichimoku Ren, dan Meimei (Taiwan) jadi Hone Onna. Di JiShouMitsu emang ada tambahan, Kikuri sama Yamawaro. Tapi sudahlah, terlanjur diketik –ditabok-

Yosh, ini oneshot ketigaku lho. Gimana ceritanya? Hambar? Basi? Kepanjangan? Apa malah bikin tegang? Silakan ungkapkan kesan, saran, dan kritik kalian lewat review ya! Karena oneshot ini bisa dibilang rancu, wkwkwk~ terima kasih banyak ya! 8D

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
